Kasumi Yamauchi
Kasumi Yamauchi '''(b. 2025) is a MACT agent from japan. In 2047, she was sent to investigate a string of terrorist attacks suspected to be commited by the OFA, along with two of her squad mates. She is the main protagonist of Triton Force. Biography Early life Kasumi was born on December 16, 2025, in the city of Kyoto to Mai Yamauchi and Itsuki Yamauchi, both of whom were poor farmers. Kasumi's parents often had a hard time trying to support themselves and their daughter, especially after the birth of their second child. Kasumi was taught to be a hard worker by her parents, she and her brother helped the family as much as possible by doing chores around the farm. Kasumi took their words to heart, as she aspired to use her hard work and talents to make a better life for herself, and her family. Even at a young age, Kasumi was considered highly intelligent, and excelled at school and athletics, due to her efforts at improving herself for the sake of her family, and she managed her time well in order to get things done in the most efficient way. In 2030, Juro Yamauchi, her uncle and the ceo of a company in japan, lended her family a large sum of money, in which her family used to buy a house and move to the Allied States of America. Life in the Allied States The Yamauchi family moved to San Francisco on August 2, 2030. Once there, Kasumi began attending an elementary school where she met two of her lifelong friends and future squadmates, Brad Mccallum and Sophia Watt, who would remain her closest friends throughout her school years. As in her old school, Kasumi excelled in school and was constantly at the top of her class. In her middle school years, she engaged in gymnastics. She also attended clubs, alongside Brad and Sophia. On February 11, 2037, her father, Itsuki Yamauchi, was injured in the San Francisco Metro Attack of 2037, where a OFA extremist attacked a train station, killing 17 people and wounding several more. Altough her father did not die, he sustained injuries that crippled him, requiring him to use a wheelchair. This event caused her to develope a deep hatred for not just OFA, but terrorism in general. It is also what ultimately lead to her decison to become a MACT agent. Teenage Years In 2038, Kasumi, Brad, and Sophia made a pact that the three would become MACT agents when they grow up, and they would do this by extensively studying fields that MACT agents would be required to have a sufficent amount of knowledge in. Their pact later payed off, as in late 2041 all three were given scholarships to a MACT academy, a special school for training future MACT agents. MACT Academy On January 1, 2042, Kasumi, Brad, and Sophia were transfered to a MACT academy in London, where they learned the basics of being a MACT while obtaining and improving skills to enhance their performance. Kasumi was known to be an exceptional student, as she was had a great skill in combat and was considered to be highly intelligent by her instructures and peers. Due to her knowledge and desire to take down the many terrorist groups at the time, such as the OFA and the IFF, she was often considered to investigate terror attacks and provide information about their whereabouts. After 4 years of training, Kasumi graduated the MACT academy in 2046 at the top of her class. Shortly after graduating, she was assigned to be the leader of a squad consisting of herself, and her two best friends Brad Mccallum and Sophia Watt. A week later, Triton Force was sent to japan in order to investigate the Trrpwire Clan, a cyber-terrorist group noted for large-scare cyber attacks on goverments, often resulting in sensitive informtion being stolen. Personality Kasumi is considered to be a hard-working, confident, and intelligent individual. She's often noted by her superiors for her good work ethic. She is also a very kind and helpful person, often using her free time helping her community, for instance volunteering at homeless shelters and "keeping the world green" by using eco-friendly products. She will also train her combat skills in her free time. Kasumi is noted by Brad Mccallum to be a bookworm, and she has a large shelf in her living quarters for the numerous books she reads. Powers and Abilities Abilities ''Peak Human Agility:'' From her gymnastics in her early years, Kasumi is a very skilled acrobat and is capable of jumping higher and moving faster than the average human being. Her combat training at the MACT academy further increased her agility. ''Peak Human Combat: Being trained by MACT, she is very skilled various forms of combat, including hand-to-hand combat, and Marksmanship. She is also experienced in martial arts '''''Peak Human Dexterity Advanced Intellect: Kasumi is highly intelligent, having an IQ of 126. ''Peak Human Reflexes: ''Kasumi has heightened reflexes from her rigorous training at the MACT academy ''Multilingualism: ''Kasumi can read, write, and speak both English and Japanese. ''Stealth '' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists